


Move Over

by breakatake



Series: Jamilton one-shot series [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles, alex needs to learn how to share the bed, awh babies, based off of a tweet, giggles, i love, thomas is mad but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakatake/pseuds/breakatake
Summary: Alexander is 5’3” and Thomas is 6’2”, but Alexander still manages to take up the entire bed when they sleep.





	Move Over

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a tweet my friend posted on her instagram saying  
> “My girlfriend is half my size but takes up three-quarters of our bed. If my math is correct, she’s a fucking bitch.”  
> i thought this would be funny and cute

Thomas loved his boyfriend. 

He loved how short he was, loved his personality, loved the fact that he was a literal firecracker, loved his long brown hair and his beard and his dimples. He loved Alexander’s hugs and his kisses and the way he spoke, the way he walked and even how he breathed.

There was very little that Thomas hated about Alexander.

But he decided this was one of them.

Thomas was having a nice dream, and he went to turn over in his sleep and sleep on his side, but instead was met with the hardwood floor and he groaned as he hit his head on the ground. Thomas scowled and he sat up, looking at the bed and noticing how Alexander was sleeping. Alexander had one leg bent and the other one straight, but his legs were pretty much stretched across the whole king sized bed which Thomas didn’t even think was  _possible,_ because Alexander was  _so tiny._

Thomas grunted and stood up, and at the same time Alexander’s eyes opened and he blinked a few times before opening his eyes, letting them adjust to the dark. Alexander gave Thomas a closed mouthed smile and Thomas rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna make you sleep on the couch if you keep shoving me to the edge of the bed in your sleep, you twerp.” Thomas grumbled, feeling grumpy now that he was woken up out of nowhere. Alexander pouted as Thomas laid back down and he shifted so his body was almost fully on top of Thomas.

”I’m sorry.” Alexander mumbled and kissed his jaw softly, smiling. Thomas ignored him, didn’t put his arms around him and didn’t smile back. He felt like playing hard to get, he wasn’t actually mad. Alexander pouted and he clung to Thomas’ body tightly and rubbed his face against his chest. “Don’t ignore me.” Thomas shut his eyes and he smirked, beginning to fake snore loudly.

Alexander whined and climbed on top of Thomas, poking at his face. He straddled him, sitting on top of his stomach with his hands resting on Thomas’ chest. “Baby..” Alexander whined and he pouted. Thomas tried his best to not burst out laughing, then give in and kiss Alexander all over the face and neck. Alexander pinched his face and huffed out a breath.

”Are you gonna ignore me?” he asked in a soft voice, one that he knew Thomas couldn’t say no to. “Thomas..” he whined quietly and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Thomas didn’t answer, just continued to fake snore and he went to turn his body, causing Alexander to go flying off of him. Alexander let out a high pitched scream and he got up off of the ground, punching Thomas in the stomach. Thomas started coughing, his eyes flying open and his coughing slowly turned into laughing and he opened his arms for Alexander to climb into them.

”I’m sorry,” Thomas got out through a few laughs. “You take up so much space, baby, why don’t you just sleep on top of me-“

”I move a lot!” Alexander groaned and crossed his arms, glaring at Thomas, who was still laughing. “Don’t laugh at me!” he whined, trying not to smile. He was fighting the battle, but Thomas could see the dimple forming in his cheek and he grabbed his boyfriend and tugged him down onto the bed. Alexander fell on top of him with an ‘oof’ sound and he lifted his head to look Thomas in the eyes.

”You’re an ass.” Alexander mumbled and Thomas rolled his eyes. 

“And you’re irritating. Tell me something I don’t know.” Thomas scoffed and he ran his hand down Alexander’s back then leaned up to kiss him.

Alexander kissed him back gently and pulled away. “I love you.”

Thomas didn’t say anything back, just held him and let Alexander lay his head in the crook of his neck. As Alexander drifted his way into a dream, Thomas kissed his head and whispered.

”I love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> short fluffy thingy that was 100% self indulgent oops


End file.
